Cuidando de un delincuente
by Gaslit
Summary: No tengo una sombrilla para la realidad que continua cayéndose. Quisiera saber… ¿Qué es este sentimiento?


**Pareja:** Sasuke/Hinata

 **P.O.V:** Hinata

 **Advertencias:** AU, universo alternativo.

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Buenas. Este no es mi primer intento de fanfic Sasuhina, ¡se los juro!, pero sí el primero que publico para todos aquellos quienes aman esta pareja tanto como yo.

Creo que después de ese final tan frustrante y desagradable mis sentimientos como shipper quedaron heridos en cierto modo.

Y no mentiré, me duele y adoro esta pareja con todo mi corazón. Así que hago este escrito con mucho cariño. Lo mejor que he podido y porque desde que esta idea logró colarse en mi cabeza no dudé ni un segundo en usarla para plasmar lo que quienes deseen podrán leer a continuación.

Espero les guste.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- CHAPTER 1 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estoy sudando frío.

 _Hay cosas que estoy segura no debí ver ni escuchar en toda mi vida…_

 _"¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?"_ Me pregunto a mí misma con actitud desconsolada.

De algún modo terminé siendo arrastrada por la vorágine de violencia causada por unos cuantos matones que, inexplicablemente, se cruzaron en mi camino.

Quise tomar un atajo. Y para cuando pude darme cuenta ya estaba acorralada por estos sujetos de pelo teñido y entrecejos fruncidos.

Como un pequeño conejo asustado retrocedo unos cuantos pasos en un esfuerzo inútil por sobrevivir a lo que sea que me espera. Con la certeza de que no podrá ser para nada bueno…

Mi caminar errado se prolonga hasta sentir un obstáculo a mis espaldas; que no resulta ser el filo de la pared que se halla a lo largo del callejón, sino la cálida superficie de lo que me parece un cuerpo humano.

En ese momento logro girar mi cabeza con horror, soltando accidentalmente mi mochila al suelo por el susto.

Sin poder creerlo, vislumbro el rostro pálido e inexpresivo de quien permanece a escasa distancia de mi persona.

" _Q-Qué vergüenza."_

Intento articular una disculpa con mis labios, pero estos se niegan a emitir sonido alguno. Tan solo tiemblan como gelatina, balbuceando palabras inteligibles, hasta rendirse.

Es inútil.

Mi corazón late nervioso por lo que ha ocurrido.

Mis mejillas se encienden…

¿Acaso podría ocurrirme algo peor?

Entonces aquel joven me toma por los hombros y me separa de él.

—Qué fastidio.

Apenas escucho esas palabras y mis ojos quieren llenarse de lágrimas. Me lo tomo bastante a pecho, pese a tratarse de un desconocido.

Es una mala costumbre, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme de aquella manera al ser considerada una molestia.

Todo lo contrario ocurre con aquel grupo de acosadores que, al parecer, han tomado lo dicho como una provocación bastante deliberada.

Mis piernas tiemblan y observo con mi rostro compungido al joven que hace unos instantes me sostuvo de forma accidental, pero no logro notar ningún rastro de emoción o arrepentimiento en su mirada.

Tan solo permanece estoico. Como una fiera imponente y silenciosa.

—Vamos a darte tu merecido…

Exclama uno de los tantos hombres que nos rodean, con desprecio; crujiendo con avidez los huesos de su mano izquierda mientras sus cómplices se acercan hacia nosotros con risas que me parecen macabras.

Mi preocupación comienza a crecer no sólo porque mi integridad física está en riesgo, sino porque en gran medida me siento responsable de lo que sucede.

Cuando menos lo espero una débil sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de aquel chico, desconcertando aún más a mi frágil cabeza.

Lo miro sin entender demasiado y de pronto me lanza a los brazos sus pertenencias; que no son más que una mochila y un celular que por suerte logré atrapar con mis manos.

—Eso me gustaría verlo.

Responde desafiante, con un brillo inexplicable en sus orbes color ónix.

Mi corazón se revuelve ansioso.

No se necesita tener mucha cabeza para adivinar el resultado de un encuentro tan irrazonable…

Una batalla injusta en todos los sentidos, pero que aquel chico está dispuesto a librar por razones que se encuentran fuera de mi alcance.

Por mi mente pasa la idea de detenerle.

O en el peor de los casos salir huyendo de allí, cobardemente. Pues al fin y al cabo no le conozco de nada.

Sin embargo de solo contemplar aquella posibilidad, se siente como si me estuviera traicionando a mí misma. Es extraño pero, no tengo la sangre tan fría como para abandonarlo así de simple. Tampoco estoy en la posición de ignorar a alguien que se encuentre en problemas. No cuando durante toda mi vida he experimentado lo que es ser dejada de lado, sin tener una sola mano de la cual poder aferrarme y seguir.

Sujeto contra mi pecho los objetos que el chico me ha dado. Escondiendo mi mirada avergonzada bajo mi flequillo.

No importa cuántas veces salga herida…

Prefiero _eso_ a ser yo quien hiera con mis acciones a la gente que me rodea.

…..


End file.
